Records of Duty Status (ROD), often maintained in an electronic logbook referred to herein as Electronic Logging Devices (ELD's), are widely used to monitor compliance of State and Federal regulations by operators of carrier vehicles. Exemplary regulations include maximum driving time for a vehicle, and limitations to the number of operator on-duty hours. Circumstances such as weather and traffic events, construction events, and physical conditions of vehicle operators such as drowsiness or being distracted impair driving safety and efficiency that may lead to delays and increase the likelihood of incurring compliance violations. Unavoidable delays, resulting from weather conditions, for example, may be cause for exonerating penalties, provided that sufficient evidence is proffered. Visual evidence in the form of image files and video require large memories and communication bandwidth to record events on a continual basis. A system and method that gathers visual and sensor evidence for the purpose of avoiding compliance violations offering reduced memory and communications overhead can improve driver, and carrier fleet operations.